


McGee & E

by meekobb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekobb/pseuds/meekobb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee isn't always the best to send in on certain undercover ops...</p>
            </blockquote>





	McGee & E

It was certainly a sight to watch. And that is exactly all Tony and Ziva could do from where they stood. Sure, it would have been better of them to go and pull their friend from his obvious embarrassment. But – it was just too funny to watch.

"Do you think he will remember this in the morning?" she questioned as she glanced back at Tony.

He scrunched his face in consideration. "Maybe, but if he does, we'll still be having all the fun," he grinned down at Ziva.

"Come, let's get him out of there before Gibbs has our asses," she said pushing her partner towards the designated dance floor where McGee was – all Tony could describe as trying to bust a move.

"Yea, no more parties for Timmy boy," he agreed as he tried to assess the best way to approach the flailing agent. "He looks like an octopus on crack doing the macarena."

Ziva rolled her eyes and brushed her way past Tony and took ahold of McGee with one hand at the back of his neck like a momma lion and the other hand on his arm, fingers digging in painfully to his flesh.

Pulling him out of the club, the duo stopped short at the sight of Gibbs leaning against their sedan. He looked from one agent to the next before sighing at McGee. Opening the back door, he waited for them to get their fallen agent – who was still trying to dance, this time with Tony – into the car.

Tony all but shoved McGee into the backseat and was ready to jump in front when Gibbs smirked and shook his head as he blocked his path. "No. You're in the back with McGee," he said succinctly.

"Wha- But boss!" he protested as he glared at Ziva who slid in with an audacious grace, taking his seat.

"He's not just drunk," Gibbs pointed out. "Alcohol alone doesn't make him think that there are elves climbing in his lap."

DiNozzo turned to look into the car and sure enough, McGee was there petting the empty air over his lap. "What do you think boss? E?" he questioned, with a concerned expression but still amused at the same time.

"Ya think?" Insert Gibbslap here.

"Right boss. Bethesda it is. I'll get metro down here for a drug bust," Tony said as he got into the back seat and attempted to make his call while he was being accosted by McGee and his imaginary friends. Oh, and Gibbs and Ziva laughing from the front seat.

"MCGEE! YOU'RE HANDS DO NOT BELONG _THERE_!"


End file.
